ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexa PenaVega
| birth_place = Miami, Florida, U.S. | nationality = | occupation = | years_active = 1993–present | spouse = | children = 2 | relatives = Makenzie Vega (sister) }} Alexa PenaVega ( Vega; August 27, 1988) is an American actress and singer. She is known for her role as Carmen Cortez in the Spy Kids film series and Shilo Wallace in the film Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008). In 2009, she starred as the title character Ruby Gallagher in the ABC Family series Ruby & the Rockits. Early life Vega was born in Miami, Florida. She spent the first four years of her life on a ranch in Ocala, Florida. Her father is Colombian and her mother, Gina Rue, is an American former model. "Alexa Vega Biography". Film Reference. Vega has six siblings, including actress Makenzie Vega. She moved with her family to California when she was four years old. As a teenager, she was homeschooled. Career Acting In 1996, Vega starred as young Jo Harding in Twister. She guest-starred in numerous television shows and films, including ER, Follow the Stars Home, Ghost Whisperer, and The Bernie Mac Show. She became known worldwide in 2001 for her role as "Carmen Cortez" in Spy Kids. The first Spy Kids film was a huge success, and subsequently two sequels, Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over were filmed. During the shooting of the three films, she performed most of her own stunts. In 2011, Vega appeared in the sequel, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World as a grown Carmen Cortez. , 2009]] In 2003, she was named one of that year's hottest teen celebrities in the July 2003 issue Vanity Fair. In 2004, Vega finished filming two films: Sleepover and State's Evidence. Then the following year she starred in the Lifetime television film entitled Odd Girl Out as a victim of cyber-bullying. She also filmed for another made-for-TV movie, Walkout. In June 2006, she finished filming Remember the Daze, which was released in limited theaters on April 2007. She also finished filming Repo! The Genetic Opera, which was released in 2008.Paris Hilton gets movie musical role. Retrieved August 1, 2007. Vega was confirmed as the lead role in Helix, written and directed by Aram Rappaport, which began filming in Chicago in March 2008. Vega was originally cast in the 2009 Robert Rodriguez film Shorts, however, due to her being in Australia for the filming of Broken Hill, she had to be recast. She was replaced by Kat Dennings. She appeared on Broadway in Hairspray, as Penny. In 2009, she played Ruby Gallagher on the ABC Family television sitcom Ruby & the Rockits, which also starred Patrick and David Cassidy. Vega played Wick in the 2012 film The Devil's Carnival, a film from director Darren Lynn Bousman and screenwriter Terrance Zdunich, who previously worked with Vega in Repo! The Genetic Opera. Throughout 2012, Vega starred in the independent thriller, 2br/1ba, directed by Rob Margolies and co-stars with Spencer Grammer and Kathryn Morris. Vega also starred in the Lifetime Channel movie The Pregnancy Project and her animated film The Clockwork Girl was completed. Vega's film The Mine which was filmed in 2010 got a limited release/screening. Vega also voiced Christina in the animated series Unsupervised and had a guest role on Royal Pains. Vega played the young heroine in Aerosmith's music video "Legendary Child". Throughout 2013 and 2014, Vega appeared in the films 23 Blast, Machete Kills, Bounty Killer, Wicked Blood, The Remaining, and The Hunters. She also guest starred on the Big Time Rush series finale "Big Time Dreams", playing herself. In 2015, Alexa appeared in Do You Believe? as Lacey. In fall 2015, Vega competed on the 21st season of Dancing with the Stars. Her husband, Carlos PenaVega was also competing that season. | She was paired with professional dancer Mark Ballas. On November 9, PenaVega and Ballas were eliminated and finished the competition in 6th place. Music She recorded three songs for the soundtracks while playing Carmen Cortez in the ''Spy Kids'' films alongside Tameez Orrie . She then released her debut single, "Isle of Dreams", to coincide with the release of the second film. She also released "Game Over", for the third film. Another song, "Heart Drive" featuring Bobby Edner, was also recorded for Spy Kids 3. She also has recorded songs for the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera, released in 2008. Vega sang the song "Christmas is the Time to Say 'I Love You'" in the ABC Family film Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe. The track appears on the compilation album Songs to Celebrate 25 Days of Christmas, which was released on November 3, 2009 by Walt Disney Records. The music video for the song premiered during ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas. Personal life Vega married film producer Sean Covel on October 10, 2010, in a ceremony held in his hometown of Lead, South Dakota. She was walked down the aisle by Robert Rodriguez. In July 2012, Vega announced on Twitter that she had divorced Covel. PenaVega is a Christian. She has said that her faith is the most important thing in her life. Vega was the maid of honor at Nikki Reed's wedding to Paul McDonald. In August 2013, Vega became engaged to actor and singer Carlos Pena Jr. The couple married on January 4, 2014 in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, both taking PenaVega as their married name. The couple shares a YouTube channel, LexLovesLos. They have two children. Their first son, was born in December 2016. Their second son was born June 2019. PenaVega revealed on Dancing with the Stars that she was bulimic and has since recovered. Filmography Film Television Discography Soundtrack performances References External links * * Category:1988 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Miami Category:American child actresses Category:American YouTubers Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Colombian descent Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American Christians Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Living people Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American women singers